RoMaNtIqUe
by Crystal-Darling
Summary: Recopilacion de one shots, muchas parejas, segundo capi K y K, lo cambie a R por futuro lemon.
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!, algunos me conocen como Crystal-dono, se preguntaran por que he cambiado de seudonimo pues veran hace unos dias cheque mi profile y Ohh!! O.O sorpresa me habian borrado la mayoria de mis fics solo me dejaronuno TT , fue una gran perdida para mi ya que perdi los capitulos (ya que no se me ocurrio guardarlos) pero sobre todo perdi los reviews de los lectores esos que muchas veces me han subido el animo y me han impulsado para continuarlos.

Dentro de muy poco los volvere a subir con 1 nuevo capitulo ya sea con mi seudonimo crystal-dono o Crystal-Darling (espero que no me los borren otra vez �).

Espero que se la hayan pasado de lo lindo en esta navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo lleno de Felicidad y mucho amor.

Pues que disfruten este primer song fic de varios que tengo pensado escribir y para abrir el primer song es de mi pareja favorita Aoshi y Misao dedicado a aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews pero en especial a **Al Shinomori chan**.

**Aclaraciones** para entender mejor la lectura:

( ) parentesis los utilizare para dar a conocer acciones de los personajes.

" " comillas para pensamientos.

-------------------

_**Era Meiji TEMPLO**_

(POV)

-Ya han pasado 9 años desde que mis amigos Kenshin y Kaoru pasando por dificiles pruebas habian unido sus vidas en matrimonio y ahora tenian un hijo de 8 años, mmj amigos?, quien hiba a pensar que volviera tener amigos aparte de los demas miembros del Oni despues de la tragica muerte de mis casi hermanos Hannya, Shikijyou, Hyoutoko y Beshimi, es otra cosa mas que le debo a un angel llamado Misao, a la que no hemos visto en mucho tiempo sumiendo a todos en trsiteza. Pero ayer todo ha cambiado,algo diferente hay en ella,es que acaso ha en una mujer?.

_--------- FLASH BACK -----------_

Oigo pasos acercandose y una voz alegre que me llama...

Aoshi san, Aoshi san. Misao ha vuelto!!!

- Aun sin abrir los ojos respondo...

**Aoshi:** arigatou Omasu chan, en seguida ire.

-Ella hace una reverencia y se retira del templo y despues que noto que sus pasos estan lejos del templo sonrio ante la llegada de la alegria de la casa, abro mis ojos y me levanto al reencuentro con ella, camino y en el patio observo a todos los miembros Oni abrazando efusivamente a una mujer de estatura media, el pelo tan negro como el ebano, tez muy blanca como el marfil puro y aun con un lindo kimono negro con flores bordadas rojas se aprecia un cuerpo muy apetecible.. que es lo que estoy diciendo ... bueno ,.. soy un hombre. Quien sera esa mujer?.

Hiba acercandome para preguntar por Misao chan y de paso averiguar el nombre de tan soculenta mujer, cuando pude apreciar su hermoso rostro.. pero algo me detuvo esos ojos..esos ojos verdes los reconoceria de uno entre mil, era MISAO!!.

Pero que me habia pasado hace un momento pensando esas coasa, por kami!! no era otra mas que Misao, inmediatamente di la vuelta y regrese al templo, afortunadamente nadie me habia visto, regrese al templo.

----------------- _Fin del flash back_ ------------

Y desde ayer que fue el dia de su regreso, me encuentro encerrado meditando.

**Ayer mire a la chiquilla ya convertida en mujer**

**Auquella que cuando niña me dijo lo quiero a usted**

**Le dije tu eres bonita pero te falta la edad**

**Ya llegara tu momento que solo puedas volar.**

Una mueca semejante a una sonrisa ofreci ante el recuerdo de esa confesion.

_------------ FLASH BACK -------------_

Habiamos llegado de Tokio despues de ir a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Himura el pequeño Kenji, era una noche de verano, estaba en mi habitacion esperando a Misao chan que trajera el té, la senti llegar a travez de su ki pero este estaba raro denotaba angustia, alegria, miedo.

Ella se sento inmediatamente despues puso la taza de té en frente de mi, estaba con su cabeza gacha, tan seria, sin hablar contandome sus monologos sacundiendome en el mas terrible de los silencios, eso me dio la sensacion que algo pasaba.

**Aoshi:** Misao te ocurre algo?

**Misao:** ......

**Aoshi:** pequeña que te pasa?

**Misao:** onegai!! ya no vuelva a decirme pequeña Aoshi sama, onegai ya no mas..

**Aoshi:** si es lo que deseas, asi lo hare. pero me da la impresion que tratas de decirme algo mas, no es asi?

Note que su respiracion se aceleraba, sin duda esta muy nerviosa.

**Misao:** yo.. yo.... Ai shiteru

Sonrei, me acerque a ella y le di un tierno abraso como se le da a una hermana

**Aoshi:** Misao, te estas confundiendo ya veras cuando seas mayor me entenderas pequeña.

**Misao:** sumimasen por molestarlo Aoshi sama.

Despues levantastes tu rostro y me ofresistes una sonrisa pero no de alegria, era una sonrisa amarga me fije en tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos de jade estaban ausente de ese brillo tan caracteristico de ellos empañados por lagrimas que surcaban sin que los pudieras controlar.

**Agua salada probe, por que sus ojos lloraron**

**De su mejilla seque, sus lagrimas con mis labios**

**Agua salda probe, por que besé su mejilla**

**Un beso le regale, por que lloraba la niña.**

Salistes corriendo del templo, al dia siguiente Okina nos avisaba de tu partida dejando mas obscuridad en mi.

_---------- Fin flash back --------------_

Me siento tonto al estar aqui en el templo tratando de evitar el verla, tuvo que pasar todo este tiempo para verla como la gran mujer que siempre fue pero sobre todo para saber que siempre fue la mujer de habitaba en mi corazon, mi hermoso tenshi (angel) Misao.

Temo que ahora ya sea demasiado tarde para mi, no creo que quiera estar con un hombre mayor y frio como yo.

Estaba tan ensimado en mis pensamientos que no me percate del ki tan familiar abriendo el shoji abrirse apareciendo con un hermoso kimono rosado palido bordeado petalos de rosas, la misma hermosa mujer impregnando con su dulce aroma a sakuras la habitacion de este cuarto.

**Misao:** como ha estado Aoshi sama?

**Aoshi:** bien Misao y tu ?

**Misao:** yo digo igual de triste y vacia por no estar con usted, digame Aoshi sama ahora que para muchos soy una mujer, para usted ya lo soy o necesito mas tiempo para decirle cuanto le amo.

**Ayer la vi en mi camino**

**Mi pelo ya encanecio, me dijo muy dulcemente como le ha ido señor**

**Yo soy la misma chiquilla, ahora si tengo la edad**

**Para decir que lo quiero, que no lo puedo olvidar.**

**Aoshi:** Iie Misao, eres una bella mujer.

**Misao:** entonces Ai shiteru Aoshi.

**Aoshi:** Aishiteru mo Misao.

Observe su rostro y nuevamente lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, le mire y le di una sonrisa y despues besar sus lagrimas y beberme todo el dolor que alguna vez hubo en ellas, besando sus mejillas como el dia en que partio, para despues besarla como hombre enamorado con toda mi pasion que contuvo la espera.

**Agua salada probe, por que de nuevo lloraba**

**Yo soy un atardecer y tu una linda mañana**

**Agua salda probe, por que bese su mejilla**

**Un beso le regale, como cuando era chiquilla.**

Desde ese dia ya nunca he estado solo, mucho menos por las noches, tengo a alguien que da felicidad y amor a mi frio corazon, la unica capaz de derretirlo, ella es mi hermosa mujer MISAO.

**Notas de autora: **espero que haya sido de su agrado seguire despues con los one shots de otras parejas, cualquier critica sera muy bien recivida.

**Se despide su amiga Crystal-Darling o crystal-dono.**


	2. Mi rurouni I

Saludos aqui me tienen con mi primer one shot de K y K que he incluido en mis recopilaciones de songs fics que resulto algo largo por lo mismo he decido dividirlo en 2 tambien quiero avisarles que contiene algo de lemon si son menores de edad o personas suceptibles que les ofende dichas escenas no se preocupen yo les indicare en donde empiezan y cuando termina , aunque esto sea un Kaoru/Kenshin no pude resistirme a la tentacion de meter a otros personajes.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este one shot va especialmente dedicado a **_Arline_** o conocida como **_Mikomi Shinomori _**te deseo una pronta recuperacion amiga, Animo!!.

Muchas gracias Estrella por pasarme la letra de la cancion y por ayudarme con las escenitas subidas de tono y a Ali chan por sus opiniones arigatou amigas .

Antes de comenzar les dire que este one shot es un universo alterno. Aqui Kaoru es huerfana sus padres murieron en un tragico accidente de automovilistico hace unos meses, pero cuenta con el cariño del simpatico Doctor Gensai y sus 2 nietecitas Ayame y Suzume que son vecinos de Kaoru.

Que disfruten la lectura....

* * *

♥**MI RUROUNI I...**

Kaoru Kamiya era una chica hermosa de 17 años poseedora de un cabello negro y unos grandes bellos ojos azules como el oceano, llena de vida,llena de ilusiones sobre todo llena de esperanza de el encontrar al hombre de su vida, su mitad, su complemento su.... rurouni como ella le decia.

Aquel hombre que en sueños ella le prometio esperar y buscar, aquel hombre que desde aun antes de conocerlo fisicamente amaba mas que nada en el mundo.. ahora solo le faltaba esperar su llegada, pero una mañana todas esos planes se vieron opacados por una fatidica noticia.

**Doctor Gensai:** Kaoru desgraciadamente te tengo malas noticias, esos dolores que has padecido se debe a que uno de tus riñones ha dejado de funcionar y al parecer el otro tambien dejara de hacerlo.

**Kaoru:** n..no puede ser?

**Doctor Gensai:** por desgracia si mi niña y teniendo en cuenta que tu tipo de sangre es muy escasa sera dificil que encontremos a un donador a tiempo (-dice el viejo doctor con profunda trsiteza.) Debes someterte al tratamiento en seguida y tal vez podrias vivir muchos años (tratando de infundirle animo) y ...

Pero Kaoru con una triste sonrisa le interrumpio.

**Kaoru:** se muy bien que esto tarde o temprano me matara ya que como usted lo dice mi tipo de sangre es escasa para encontrar un donador, pero si con ayuda del tratamiento puedo prolongar un poco mas mi vida me sometere a el, solo espero tener el suficiente tiempo para que el venga.

**Doctor Gensai:** mi niña, sabes de antemano lo mucho que te quiero como si fueras una mas de mis nietas quiero que sepas que no estas sola en esto nos tienes a las niñas y a mi que hare todo lo posible por que llegues a conocer a este joven de tus sueños. Y dime pequeña como es el?

Un poco mas aliviada empezo a contarle a Gensai

**Kaoru:** (con una sonrisa) pues el es amable, tiene una sonrisa encantadora y unos hermosos ojos violeta y su cabello, kami que cabello es de un color rojo como el fuego.

**Doctor Gensai:** nani? rojo,mmm por lo que me dices es dificil encontrar un japones con esas caracteristicas.

**Kaoru: **asi es, el es unico.

Kaoru lucho durante 2 años arduamente para combatir su padecimiento, luchando contra reloj ya que los demas medicos no le daban mas de seis meses pero con el animo y apoyo de Gensai ya tenia 2 años mas de vida pero esta estaba decayendo muy considerablemente.

Una noche de Octubre internada en el hospital, rodeada por Gensai y sus nietas su condicion empeoro.

**Gensai:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) perdoname pequeña no pude ayudarte a encontrar a tu rurouni.

**Kaoru:** N..no te preo...cupes a..abuelo yo se que tu..tu hicistes todo lo po..posible mira esa estrella fugaz (señalando hacia la ventana ) estoy segura que ella.. ella me ayudara a..ahora.

"- Por favor estrella fugaz, cumple ese mi ultimo deseo, has que me quede un poco mas en esta tierra hasta que lo vea a el, hasta que encuentre....

**Kaoru:** m..mi Rurouni

Y con estas ultimas palabras cayo desplomada en el lecho , como si estuviera dormida, esperando la llegada de su rurouni que la despertara con un calido y dulce beso de amor.

-----------------------------

_**3 Años despues ........**_

" Llevo manejando mas de 12 horas, espero que esa fiesta en verdad valga la pena, no se por que han dado esa fiesta ,no he visto a mis amigos desde que Misao-dono me pidio ese favor y ahora me dice que me tiene una sorpresa son casi 3 años, 3 largos años sin ver esos hermosos ojos azules, sin escuchar su melodiosa voz llamandome ...mi rurouni"

Momentos despues un joven con traje de militar de gala , hacia acto de presencia en un hermoso salon de baile de Tokio.

**Voz:** bienvenido capitan Himura

**Kenshin:** gracias teniente Makimashi o mejor dicho Shinomori, ne?

**Misao:** jeje, sip aun no me acostumbro nn, pero venga a asentarse en nuestra mesa.(conduciendolo hacia una mesa redonda en donde se encontraban 5 personas mas)

**Kenshin: **arigatou Misao

**Sano:** vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aqui, aunque tarde yo sabia que llegarias, me debes 50 dolares Shinomori y tu tambien lobo rabioso.

**Megumi:** hasta cuando dejaras esa mania de apostar Toria attama (N/A gomen si no se escribe asi ya se me olvido U.U)

**Sano:** de que te quejas kitsune si he ganado 100 dolares, por cierto comadreja cual es la sorpresa que nos tenias?.

**Misao:** ya lo veras Sano, ya lo veran jeje.

**Saito:** Battousai que raro verte en fiestas.

**Tokio:** por kami Hajime que recibimiento es ese?

**Kenshin:** no se preocupe Tokio san ya estoy acostumbrado, y lo mismo digo Saito muy raro verte en fiestas.

**Aoshi:** bueno ya no estan raro, el matrimonio con Tokio san le ha ayudado un poco a mejorar su vida social.

**Saito:** mira quien lo dice el que hace mas de 2 meses era un cubo de hielo, o no es asi comadreja?

(diciendo esto Saito se gano 2 miradas fulminantes por parte del matrimonio Shinomori, pero esta termino por la intervencion de cierto pelirrojo)

**Kenshin: **cambiando de tema, alguien podria decirme el motivo de esta fiesta?

**Saito:** (con su sonrisa caracteristica osea sarcastica) acaso no lo sabes?

**Kenshin:** Saito no estoy para decifrar acertijos, he manejado mas de 12 horas

**Aoshi:** Lo que Saito se refiere a que han dado esta fiesta a los oficiales que realizaran una mision , por eso en esta fiesta nos han dado permiso para traer a nuestras esposas, bueno si es que son civiles o no pertenescan al grupo élite.

**Kenshin:** asi que una fiesta de despedida no?

**Saito: **veo que lo has entendido, nos mandaran a una mision suicida.

**Kenshin:** bien yo no tengo nada que perder.

**Tokio:** hay Hajime no se por que no te retiras de esta vida y tu Kenshin nos tienes a nosotros tus amigos , (los ojos le empezaron a brillar debido a que se estaba conteniendo las lagrimas por la preocupacion por el bienestar de su marido y amigos en esa mision) con permiso iré al tocador.

**Megumi:** creo que iré acompañarla

Ella se va siguiendo a Tokio hacia los sanitarios de damas.

**Sano:** deberias jubilarte de una vez viejo lobo para no hacer mas sufrir a Tokio san.

**Saito:(** aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa prendio un cigarrillo) cierra el pico cabeza de pollo, esta es la unica forma de vida que sé.

**Aoshi:** esto ha de ser mas dificil para ella, ya que no es como la esposa de Sagara o la mia que forman parte de la milicia.

**Kenshin:** cierto, Misao-dono usted estara en la area de espionaje e infiltracion como siempre.

**Aoshi:** me temo que eso sera imposible, sobre mi cadaver si va en ese estado, por eso he solicitado una incapacidad para ella, afortunadamente me la concedieron sin problemas debido a que soy su esposo.

**Kenshin:** (preocupado) acaso esta usted enferma Misao-dono?

**Misao:** no Himura no estoy enferma, pero debido a mi embarazo mi esposo se ha puesto un poco paranoico, mou yo deberia ir ya que formo parte tambien del grupo élite.

**Kenshin & Sano:** o.O embarazo, tan pronto?

**Saito:** (dando una honda calada a su cigarro para despues mostrar su sonrisa que le caracteriza) no has perdido el tiempo Shinomori, 2 meses de casados y ya tienes a tu mujer de encargo, con ese paso este pais estara lleno de crias de comadrejas congelantes como lo esta de pollos-kitsune.

(Este comentario se gano nuevamente la mirada congelante- asecina del mtrimonio Shinomori y una por parte de Sano)

**Sano:** tienes envidia lobo rabioso de mis 6 hermosos hijos que he tenido en estos 7 años de casado, cuando solo tu le has dado 2 hijos a tu mujer en 19 años, sera por la falta de vigor? (este ultimo comentario le hizo quitar la sonrisa al temido lobo de mibu).

**Misao:** Jajajaja

**Kenshin:**n..nx

**Aoshi:** -.-!

**Misao:** iré a haber a las chicas y a decirle tu mal a Megumi para que le de tu receta a Tokio haber si te dan esas pastillitas milagrosas para los hombres. (se levanto y fue en direccion a los sanitarios pero de lejos escucho la risa de uno de sus amigos y sintio una mirada asecina que ya sabia de quien era este personaje)

**Sano:** Jajajajajaajjaja, esta comadreja por eso me cae bien (dice quitandose unas lagrimitas de tanto reir)

**Saito:** siempre tan graciosa

**Kenshin:** n..nxu

(N/A se preguntaran como es posible que Sano y Megumi tuvieran 6 hijos en 7 años, pues veran en este fic ella tuvo 2 embarazos multiples en donde tuvieron trillizos jojojo, bueno es un fic no?)

**-----------**

_En otro lugar, mejor dicho en el sanitario de damas_

Misao abrio la puerta y encontro en el sofa a Tokio llorando desconosoladamente en brazos de Megumi.

**Tokio:** yo no se por que sigue en esto, un dia de estos me daran la noticia que ya soy viuda (decia llorando)

**Megumi:** eso no pasara Tokio, mientras yo este al mando de los medicos milatares no permitire que ninguno muera.

**Tokio:** eso es otra, me preocupo por ustedes todos mis amigos forman parte de esta mision aunque gracias a Aoshi, Misao se ha salvado de ir por que estoy segura que ella hubiera ido.

**Misao:** es mi deber salvar a personas Tokio al igual que los demas, por primera vez comprendo como te sientes, es insoportable esta angustia el de estar tu sana y salva en casa y las personas que mas quieres en peligro sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlos, te admiro la verdad por poder soportar esta situacion por muchos años y siempre mostrar una sonrisa.

Despues de decir estas palabras Misao se reunio al abrazo con las otras 2 mujeres sentandose en el sillon. de repente la puerta de uno de los sanitarios se abrio dejando ver a una hermosa chica de ojos azul con un elegante vestido brilloso blanco ajustado a su cuerpo marcando perfectamente sus curvas , este tenia una abertura a lado mostrando una de sus espectaculares piernas.

**Chica:** No se preocupen por sus esposos, ellos estaran bien de eso estoy segura. Siempre han sido muy fuertes chicas.

**Misao:** me alegro que hayas podido venir.

**Megumi:** "esos ojos se parecen tanto a la Tanuki, sera ella acaso?

**Chica:** si Megumi, soy yo Kaoru Kamiya

**Megumi:** Tanuki!!! (abrazando a la chica) tanto tiempo dime has venido con tu papa o acaso le seguistes los pasos a tu padre, como nosotras y eres militar?

**Kaoru:** Hola Kitsune, gusto de verte de nuevo amiga, y se puede decir que si jeje mi papa siempre estara a lado de sus compañeros en momentos como estos y nop, no soy militar.

**Megumi:** has crecido mucho, desde que a nuestros padres los mandaron a distintas bases perdimos contacto contigo, afortunadamente unos 3 años despues me reencontre con Sano y hace poco tiempo con Misao y ahora tu vaya !! con que esata es la sorpresa Misao.

**Misao:** sip. eso es cierto pero en cambio nosotras nunca dejamos de estar en contacto por medio de cartas pero lo que importa es que al fin estamos juntas, hay pero que mal educada soy no te he presantado a Tokio Saito.

**Kaoru:** Saito como la chimenea andante?

**Tokio:** jeje si ese sin duda es mi marido, aunque ya no fuma (N/A si supiera Tokio que se me hace que el lobito si lo descubren dormiria esta noche en el sofa .) , mucho gusto el conocerte, Hajime me ha hablado mucho de tu padre y de ti por supuesto aunque el siempre te mencionaba como Tanuki pense que ese era tu nombre ..

**Kaoru:** ( ya vera ese loboGrr) igualmente Tokio san gusto en conocerte.

**Megumi:** sientate Kaoru te mostrare a mi familia (dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño album con varias fotos de 3 niños de 3 años y 3 niñas de 1 año que tenia en brazos un hombre con una cinta roja en su cabeza).

**Kaoru:** pero si ese es el cabeza de pollo.

**Megumi:** si el es culpable jojojo (sacando sus orejitas de zorro)

**Kaoru:** vaya!!

**Misao:** ahora me toca a mi te dije en mi carta que te soprenderia aunque me las debes por no haber asistido a mi boda eh!! (sacando de su cartera una foto en donde se encontraban una pareja de novios) por ahora el es el unico.

**Kaoru:** Gomen Misao pero tu bien sabes por que no asisti, (viendo la foto) pero si es tu sensei de kempo Shinomori san

**Misao:** sip al final lo atrape.

**Kaoru:** (con una sonrisa) tendras una hija hermosa Misao

**Misao:** nani? como lo supistes

**Kaoru:** simplemente lo senti n..n

**Tokio:** bien ya que Misao y Megumi te mostraron a su familia yo tambien te mostrare a mis 3 bebes.

**Misao:** 3? acaso no tienes 2 ?

**Tokio:** bueno si cuentas a Hajime ya son 3

**chicas:** jajajaja

----

_En la mesa_

**Sano:** las chicas ya tardaron

**Saito:** son mujeres cabeza de pollo, ellas siempre tardan.

**Aoshi:** miren ya vienen

Todos se fijaron que habia una integrante mas dentro del grupo de las chicas, especialmente uno de cabellera pelirroja lo noto.

**Kenshin:** " esos ojos Kami que hermosa, parece un angel, no parece es un angel "

**Misao:** ya llegamos!!

**Megumi:** y miren a quien nos encontramos

**Sano:** nani acaso eres Jo- chan? (al darle ella una sonrisa, este se levanto y fue a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia)

**Aoshi:** gusto en volverte a ver Kamiya

**Kaoru:** igualmente sensei Shinomori

**Saito:** pero si es la Tanuki despues de tanto tiempo, por cierto mi mas sentido pesame por la perdida de tu padre, era un buen amigo y un excelente general.

**Kaoru:** si era un gran hombre.

**Misao:** como que era? eso no me lo habias contado en tus cartas

Kaoru empezo a relatar el accidente en el que padecieron sus padres.

**Kaoru:** y eso es todo

**Misao:** hay amiga todo eso pasastes tu sola.

**Tokio:** pobrecita, haaa Kenshin ven aca y dejame presentarte a la srita. Kamiya

(este por fin se dejo ver ya que practicamente estaba escondido detras de un pilar escuchando el relato de la bella mujer que le quito el aliento.)

* * *

N/A: Pues este es la primera parte que supuestamente es un one shoth pero como ya les habia mencionado me salio algo largo por eso decidi dividirlo en 2 en donde el siguiente estara el lemon, de antemano gracias por leer mis recopilaciones de sepide:

**Crystaldono o Crystal-Darling**

**Los reviews , muchas gracias a:**

GABBY HYATT: Muchas gracias por leer mis fics, la verdad estaba pensando en dejar los otros que me borraron al olvido, pero no, ya que a mi en lo personal me choca que un autor no concluya sus fics como para yo hacerles lo mismo no se me hace justo, por lo mismo dentro de muy poco los volvere a subir, arigatou por tu review.

KYLA CHAN: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si dentro de poco subire mis otros fics, jeje a mi tambien me gusta mucho A y M, espero no defraudarte con este K y K, es el primero que escribo hacerca de esta pareja y estoy algo nerviosa por eso, gracias por tu review.

ALI-CHAN: Muchas gracias por tus deseos y por supuesto que puedes llamarme Crys chan jeje yo hago lo mismo, de verdad tus palabras son un gran apoyo como lo es tu amistad, arigatou por ser una persona tan linda, nos estaremos leyendo por MSN y reviews chaito amiga.

NAOKO L-K : Muchas gracias, pues aqui esta otro y mas larguito por lo mismo lo tuve que dividir en 2, espero que tambien haya sido de tu grado e igualmente feliz año, gracias por tu review.


End file.
